Operation Snowball
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: After a long, boring and snowy day at the Sheriff's station Emma is met with a surprise. Swanfire and Henry fluff!


Emma sighed heavily as she glanced out the window to the thick blanket of white coating the streets of Storybrooke.

It started off as flurries that morning but by the afternoon it had come down in sheets and now there was at least a foot of snow on the ground.

She wouldn't have minded save for the fact that her trusty yellow bug could not survive plowing through such deep snow which meant that she had to leave it parked and walk home.

Winter, she had learned, was a slow time in Storybrooke for the sheriff and by late afternoon she found herself just sitting at her desk doing nothing.

So she decided, due to the snow, she would be leaving the station early.

Looking out the window again she saw the sun just beginning to set and hurried to get herself together before she had to walk home in the dark.

She finished up the last of the paperwork she had been doing and then headed out, bundling up in her winter coat, beanie and scarf.

She grabbed her pager just in case of emergencies, though she doubted there would be any, and headed out.

She locked up the station and shivered as an icy chill rushed past. She tightened her coat around her and turned to head home when she was suddenly struck hard on the shoulder and ice cold snow splattered across her cheek and dripped down her neck.

She froze and gasped at the cold sensation and then she heard an unmistakable giggle.

She lifted her gloved hand to wipe the snow off her face and narrowed her eyes as she scoured the snowy streets for any sign of her son.

"Henry..." She warned. "I know that's you."

The streets were quiet and deserted but then she saw a flash of dark hair ducking behind the yellow bug and she smirked to herself.

She started towards the car when another snowball came whizzing from behind and hit her square in the back.

"What'd you bring your friends with you?" Emma huffed and turned around searching for the second assailant and she rolled her eyes as she spotted Neal casually leaning up against the sheriff's station, a snowball in hand and a grin on his lips.

"Of course its you." She remarked with a small shake of her head.

He only grinned further and tossed the snowball in his hand and she took a step back, her hands going up to protect herself. "Neal don't you dare."

Neal's eyes flickered over her shoulder and his brow lifted and Emma's eyes widened as she spun around just as their son popped out from behind the bug and tossed another snowball at her.

She closed her eyes tightly and pressed her arms against her sides, frowning as the snow dripped down her face. She heard Neal's low chuckle and prepared herself for what was coming and seconds later, the other snowball hit.

After a moment, her eyes cracked back open and she shot a glare at the man in front of her. "Are you finished?"

His eyes twinkled in mischief - a trait Henry had definitely acquired. "Not even close."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Alright then, Cassidy." Her lips formed a smirk and her eyebrow twitched up in a challenge. She slowly knelt to the ground and gathered some snow in her hands, carefully packing it into a snowball, her eyes fixed on him. "This means war."

She raised her arm and aimed to throw as Neal grinned and braced himself for the attack but at the last second, Emma turned and threw the snowball at the unsuspecting Henry watching his parents from behind the bug.

The snowball hit his shoulder and he turned to his grinning mother in agape. "Hey!"

Neal snorted in laughter and Emma grinned in triumph. "Sorry kid, you had it coming."

Henry's eyes narrowed in mischief, a smirk playing at his lips and quickly grabbed another snowball and tossed it back at his mother.

Emma dodged it easily. "You're going to have to do better than that, Henry."

"I know." Henry grinned and Emma's brow rose and she spun around, catching movement out of the corner of her eye.

Neal had moved a foot closer and hit her square in the chest, following only seconds later by a second snowball from Henry on her side.

Emma pressed her lips together and shook her head. "Double team, eh?"

"Father and son have to stick together, Em." Neal offered up in explanation, the grin still on his lips.

"Oh of course." Emma nodded, her voice dripping in heavy sarcasm. "But you two should know by now...you don't go against me."

"You think you can beat us?" Neal tilted his head, his eyes dancing in amusement.

"Oh I know I can." She gathered some snow into her hands and approached him slowly, packing the ball in her hands.

"Really?"

She hummed in affirmation, continuing to approach him until they were only inches apart. Neal's eyes flickered over to Henry before locking them back on Emma.

He tried to keep himself focused but with her eyes twinkling up at him in mischief, her cheeks and nose tinted a bright shade of pink due to the cold and snow they had pelted her with, little snowflakes glittering the blonde waves that fell over her shoulders and her lips slightly parted as they curled up in a smirk he was finding it very difficult.

"Well then," She spoke slowly and his breath hitched as he watched her tongue dance across her lips and her smirk grew as she knew she had him, "Come and get me." She whispered before taking the snowball and crushing it over his head, laughing as he gasped in surprise and then took off down the street, running as fast as she could in the unplowed snow.

Neal shivered as the snow dripped down his back and chest and then laughed as he shook the remaining snow out of his hair. "Oh its on, Emma!" He called off after her and grabbed a large armful of snow.

"Henry, come on!" He called to his son who was watching in amusement and Henry grinned, gathering the last of the snowballs he had already prepared and taking off after his parents.

Emma looked over her shoulder, finding her boys gaining on her but still a good distance away. She took a moment to gather some snow, already forming it into a snowball and then taking off again.

Henry bounded through the snow with ease, soon passing Neal.

"Henry, get her!" Neal called to him and once Henry was near enough, he threw one of the snowballs and it barely clipped Emma's right shoulder.

"Ha!" She called over her shoulder. "You missed!"

Henry's face scrunched in determination and he darted to the side, pausing only for a moment to aim and then threw it.

"Yes!" He shouted, punching his fist in the air as it struck Emma right in the back of the head.

Emma stumbled on her feet for a moment but quickly regained her balance and spun around to face them, lifting her arms. "Is that all you got?"

"You wish!" Neal shouted back as he caught up with Henry. He glanced down at the eleven year old and Henry looked up at his father and the two shared a small, mutual nod.

Then they took off in opposite directions, Neal to the right and Henry to the left, coming at Emma from both sides.

Her eyes widened and her gaze flickered between them both. Then she took the snowball in her hand and threw it at Neal, hitting him in the chest and then took off running again.

The attempted attack didn't deter him and he only laughed and looked over to the other side of the street where Henry was keeping pace. "Now Henry!"

Then simultaneously they both took all the snowballs they had and tossed them towards Emma. She raised her arms over her head, shielding her head from the snowballs which pelted her back and shoulders.

They ran down the streets of Storybrooke, gaining smiles from any residents who dared go outside in the snow.

Inside Mr. Gold's pawnshop, Rumplestiltskin was pulled from doing his weekly inventory by the sound of his son's melodic laughter.

He placed down the object he was holding and moved from the back of his shop to the front and peered out the window, curious as to what was happening.

The first thing he spotted was Emma running as fast as she could down the streets and past his shop.

Too curious for his own good, he pulled open the door and stepped outside.

He was about to ask what was going on when he heard a small gasp and a frantic shout of, "Grandpa, watch out!"

Not even his cat-like reflexes could stop what happened then. At the sound of his grandson's voice, he turned his head in that direction just as the snowball flying through the air collided with his head.

A deathly silence fell around them and Henry stood with wide, horrified eyes at the glob of snow now painted against his grandfather's cheek. Emma came to a halt on the other side, her eyes widened as she waited with baited breath while Neal pressed his lips together trying desperately to hold back his laughter.

It was a very long few seconds before Rumplestiltskin brought his gloved hand to his cheek and wiped the snow off with a low chuckle. "Oh Henry..." His deep brogue caused Henry's eyes to widen further. "That was a mistake..."

Henry swallowed thickly and took a step back. "I'm sorry! It-it was an accident! I didn't mean -"

Rumplestiltskin cut him off by shooting out his hand in front of him and raising just his pointer finger. "Now you see, Henry...no one...and Baelfire can attest to this..." His eyes flickered over to his son who still looked way too amused. "No one..." He spread his free hand parallel to the ground and snow lightly twirled underneath it until it formed a perfect snowball in his hand. "...can ever beat me in a snowball fight."

And then a devilish grin crossed his lips as he dropped his other hand and tossed the snowball in the direction of Henry and it hit the shocked eleven year old in the head, sending snowing all over his hair and down his face.

Henry and Emma stood in shock while Neal burst out into a hearty laughter, doubling over as Rumplestiltskin stood in triumph.

It only took a few seconds more for Henry to get over his shock and then he joined his father in laughing.

Emma raised her brow, blinking in disbelief and then she shook her head and hastily approached Rumplestiltskin. "Alright, I call having Gold."

Neal slowly caught his breath in between peels of laughter and raised his brow with a smirk. "What?" He laughed. "You can't handle us by yourself? You have to bring in my father?"

Emma shot him a look. "He's a very useful asset, apparently. Besides, two against one is hardly fair."

"Fine." Neal lifted his hands. "If you think you need him..."

"Oh I don't need him." Emma shot back. "But he can come in handy." Emma smirked and turned to Rumplestiltskin who was watching them in earnest amusement. "What'd you say Gold?"

Rumplestiltskin smirked and huffed a small laugh. "While I appreciate the offer, Miss Swan, I shall have to decline."

Emma's smirk faded. "Oh come on." She looked back at Neal, narrowing her eyes playfully. "Don't you wanna wipe that smug smirk off his face?"

Neal only grinned further and lifted his brow, daring her to try.

"I prefer to be in my shop where it is warm but you three enjoy yourselves." Rumplestiltskin replied and Emma huffed as he turned back towards his shop. He paused with his hand on the door and looked back at Henry, "And Henry..."

Henry looked questioningly over to his grandfather and Rumplestiltskin gave him a knowing smile. "You've got a very good arm there...I suggest you continue to use it."

Henry grinned brightly and nodded while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She groaned. "You're on their side?"

"I'm not on anyone's side." Rumplestiltskin insisted. "Just offering friendly advice to my grandson."

"Friendly advice...sure..." Emma muttered under her breath.

"Oh stop pouting, Emma! You accepted the terms when you threw your first snowball. It's us against you." Neal said. "If you can't handle it - we'll accept a surrender."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Not gonna happen."

Neal opened his arms invitingly. "Then let's see what you got."

Emma turned her head thoughtfully, glanced over to Rumplestiltskin who was now hanging halfway inside his shop and he gave her a light shrug and then she looked back to Neal and Henry biting her lip.

She took a few steps forward, keeping an eye on Neal and he lifted his brow but didn't move from his spot. She continued walking and got halfway toward him before she paused and then lowered herself into a squat.

Her hands dipped into the snow and she started to scoop up the fluffy snow and then stopped. A mischievous grin pulled at her lips as her eyes snapped up to his and his smile suddenly dropped and his eyes widened.

"Oh damn." He muttered as she suddenly jumped to her feet and took off in a run toward him.

He spun in the snow and almost lost his footing, giving Emma the full advantage and he only got a few paces before she jumped on his back and tackled him into the fluffy snow.

He let out a low groan mixed with a laugh as he landed face first in the deep snow. She straddled his back and kept him pinned to the ground for a few long seconds, long enough that he felt the cold snow start to sting his skin and drip down his neck.

Then she let up only slightly to flip him onto his back and then straddled him again, biting down on her lip to keep from laughing at his snow covered face but smirking triumphantly past it.

He struggled underneath her for a few moments but she had his arms pinned above him, making it impossible for him to escape her clutches.

She leaned down, bringing their faces closer together and grinned as she whispered, "Got ya."

His eyes narrowed playfully but he eventually relented and relaxed into the snow, letting a grin overtake his features. "Yeah, alright."

She was able to keep that triumphant grin on her lips for a little while but the longer she stared down at him, the more irresistible he became. With his big, dimpled grin that reached all the way to his warm brown eyes and the snow that sprinkled his hair already melting and making wet strands stick to his forehead, her smile faded into a softer one and she leaned down to close the rest of the distance between them.

His lips were ice cold and chapped but she found she didn't mind so much. His lips parted slightly and she almost melted against the sudden heat but she didn't let it get too far - their son was watching after all.

Henry seemed to forget all about the snowball fight that he and his father were winning as he watched his parents with a smile. Over the last few months he watched them grow slowly back together and though they flirted a hell of a lot, they didn't really kiss too often, at least not in front of him and he never saw them so blissfully happy then as they were right now, buried in the snow.

Emma slowly pulled away after another few seconds, smiling down at him and he grinned right back up at her. It was another few moments of them just taking the other in before Neal started to really feel the cold, or not feel anything as the cold began to numb his body. He cleared his throat and raised his brow pointedly, "Hey, Em, you think you could let me up?"

She raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Do you admit that I won?"

Neal pressed his lips together, hesitating but as the snow dripped further down his neck, sending a trail of ice cold water down his spinal cord, he held back a squeak and nodded. "Alright, yes, you won!"

"Damn right." She nodded and then released his hands and pushed herself onto her feet before helping him up.

She held back a laugh as he brushed the snow off himself. "You are soaking wet."

He sent her a playful glare. "Hm, and whose fault is that?"

She shrugged innocently. "I'm not the one who started the snowball fight."

He chuckled softly. "Touche."

As a cold breeze rushed past them, she realized that she too was also pretty wet and her jeans clung heavy and cold to her legs. Neal shivered against the cold air and they both looked over to Henry who seemed a bit drier than either of them but still wet enough to be shivering. The sun was almost set casting a dim glow over Storybrooke.

"That was fun!" Henry grinned as he bounded over to his parents and Emma smiled, reaching out for him and pulling him against her.

"Yeah, kid it was...but...lets go home, okay?"

Shivering again, Henry nodded in agreement, leaning into his mother's side for warmth. Neal kept to Emma's other side, smiling at his family as they all headed home.

* * *

Home was an apartment in the same building as Mary Margaret's. Once her parents found out they were expecting a new baby, Emma decided that four people plus a baby were too many for a two bedroom apartment.

With the help of Rumplestiltskin they were able to get the apartment on the floor below her parents'. It was Emma's and Henry stayed with her when he wasn't staying with Regina. Neal moved out of Granny's and into another apartment on the other side of Storybrooke but as he and Emma kept getting closer, he started spending an awful lot of time at her place. No official words were spoken and no words would be for a while but Emma made no protest whenever Neal would call her place home.

When they got back to the apartment, the first thing they did was change into a warm pair of clothes. Henry hopped in the shower for extra warmth while Emma and Neal prepared dinner - hot chicken noodle soup.

After they ate, they all retreated into the living room. Henry curled up on one of the arm chairs with a blanket and turned on the tv.

After grabbing a blanket for themselves, Emma slid onto the couch beside Neal, draping the blanket over their laps and immediately curling into his side.

His arm slipped around her shoulder, bringing her even closer and she melted against his warmth.

She rested her head on his shoulder and slid her hand onto his chest as a lazy smile played across her lips.

After everything that has happened in just the last few months alone, she never thought she'd get moments like these. She never thought she'd be able to be this happy, especially with Neal.

When she finally fought past her fear of being hurt, of being left by him again, she was surprised how easily she fell back into the rhythm of being with him again. They were taking it slow but it was what they both needed and they were both beyond happy.

His fingers trailed lazily up and down her arm and she sighed in contentment. Both smiled as Henry laughed at something on the tv.

"What?" He asked with a small laugh at her sudden smirk.

She tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "I was just thinking about how I kicked your ass out there."

He gave her a look. "You cheated."

"There are no rules in snowball fights, Neal."

"Except for, you know, actually using a snowball." He retorted teasingly and she rolled her eyes slightly.

"I still won."

"Yes," He sighed but smiled, "Yes, you did." He leaned in and tenderly kissed the side of her head.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she let herself bask in the glow of triumph before relaxing against him once more.

"Thank you." She said quietly against his chest after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"For what?" His voice was low and she smiled, feeling the vibrations in his chest.

"For today...I...I don't remember the last time I truly had that much fun. I needed it."

He smiled against her hair and pulled her in closer. "Anytime." He buried his nose into her hair and left another little kiss there and then whispered huskily near her ear, "I love you."

Her heart leapt and she couldn't fight the smile on her lips even if she wanted to. She curled into his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his heart beating. "I love you too." She whispered.

Their hands came together under the blanket, their fingers intwining and they stayed that way for hours until Emma dozed off, safe and warm in the arms of the man she loved.


End file.
